1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus and method and more particularly to an apparatus and method for measuring an amount of deflection of a sample.
2. Description of the Background Art
Paper type is an important factor for all printing jobs as different types of paper have different properties and characteristics. The properties and characteristics of the paper type determine the capabilities and limitations of the paper type and, ultimately, the applicability of the paper type for a particular printing job.
One such property is stiffness or bending resistance. Thicker paper types are typically stiffer and paper is typically stiffer in the grain-short direction.
Bending resistance is of particular concern in printer paper applications as bending resistance can affect printer jamming characteristics of the paper. That is, the less flexible paper is (increased bending resistance), the greater the likelihood that the paper will jam in a printer.
Currently, no devices or methods exist for quickly and cost-effectively measuring the bending resistance of paper (e.g., printer paper).